Journey
by DayDreamingMuggle
Summary: OK, so this is a sequel to my fic "Goodbye to You". It's short, so look it up and read it. Then read this stroy about Ron's search for Hermione. Happy reunion is a possiblity! RR! I beg of you!


Chapter ONE!!!!  
  
A/N: Wow! It's been so long since I've written anything. I hope it holds up to any standards anyone had for me (though I can't think of anyone who would). This is a sequel of sorts to my songfic "Goodbye to You." If you haven't read, it, look it up and read it quickly. It's not long, and it will set the background for this fic. OK, I'm done talking now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Kinda wish I did, though. Wouldn't that just be the coolest thing ever!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He searched, would have searched forever. How could he not? The one thing worth holding onto had come into his life, and then willingly walked out of it. Of course, in his heart he knew it hadn't been a one hundred percent voluntary action, but she could have stayed! He knew that a life without her was absolutely pointless. Ron Weasley was on a mission to find a one Hermione Granger, the love of his life.  
  
She had disappeared from his life that day two years ago, and he hadn't stopped looking since that day. As she drove away from him, he stood, dumbfound for what seemed like hours. He had come home to tell his family and Harry, only to find just Harry and Ginny waiting for him, and he saw Harry, teary-eyed on the couch with Ginny crying in his lap.  
  
"She's gone, Harry. Gone. Where could she be? How could she do it?"  
  
Harry had looked up, and hoisted Ginny into his arms. He had placed her carefully on the couch, placed a kiss on her cheek, and had walked towards Ron. He then gave Ron a brotherly hug. Ron had exploded, with everything, the grief that was inside him. Harry supported Ron's weight as he collapsed.  
  
"Ron, I know. We all know how much she meant to you. She was like a sister to me. I loved her so much. She was Ginny's best friend, and now she's gone from our lives. I know, and Ginny knows. Time, Ron. Give it time."  
  
Ron had shot up like a rocket, all of a sudden he was standing up straight, with no sign of his breakdown a moment before.  
  
"No!" he shouted so loudly that Ginny raised a tear-streaked face from the depths of the sofa, and walked over to Harry, who had backed up a few paces. He put his arm around Ginny as they watched for Ron's next move.  
  
"Ron, I miss her so much that I can't even see straight, but life has to go on," Ginny reasoned.  
  
"NO! It can't go on. I'm going to find her! Now, either you're going to help me, or I'll do it on my own." Harry moved forward and clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Of course we'll help you, mate. We love Mione, too."  
  
"Yea, Ron," Ginny said moving next to Harry, "but you know that it's gonna be hard. If Hermione doesn't want to be found, she's not gonna be easy to find."  
  
"I won't stop until we find her. Oh and Harry," he added as sort of an afterthought, "We should make it a point o kill that sonofabitch Voldermort before we find her."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked shocked that Ron was angry enough to say his name, and he replied,  
  
"Well, yea! If we remove him, then she doesn't have to worry anyway. I can't believe she said that though."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ginny threw in, laughing a bit, "She was brilliant!"  
  
All three laughed at the memory of the insults Hermione had thrown at Voldermort out of pure anger. She had been on a pretty impressive roll there.  
  
"So, we should probably start at the Ministry," Ginny said thoughtfully, "Don't you think they could place the last time she used magic, and where it was? We could go from there."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her somewhat amused and shocked.  
  
"What? Mione's not the only one who had brains."  
  
Harry chuckled, and pulled her to him. He kissed her then, right there in front of Ron.  
  
"You are a genius, you know that!" he said brightly, all of their moods lightened by their certainty that they would locate their lost friend.  
  
They started to pull out their wands to apparate, seeing as Ginny had just graduated, and was eager to exercise her Wizarding License, when Ron looked at his sister and his best friend.  
  
"Oi! Harry, just wondering. After that revolting display you just put on, I have to ask. Are you dating my little sis?"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screeched.  
  
Harry laughed,  
  
"Yea, for a while now, mate. You know, you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." Ron shrugged and said,  
  
"I guess I had bigger things on my plate. It goes without saying that you'll take care of her, so with that out of the way, let's go!"  
  
That day, two years ago, he, Harry, and Ginny began looking for Hermione. Now, Ron remained alone, still searching for the one person he couldn't hold onto when he had her, and couldn't seem to let go of now that she was gone.  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for sticking in there, I know this kind of went no where, but don't' worry, it gets better my friends. Please R/R!!! I need them! If I get enough, I'll go on to the next chapter, so if you want more say so!!! 


End file.
